Better Late than Never
by Squiidge
Summary: OC adventure story Willow is 15 and has been forced to delay her Pokemon adventure until now Has she made the right choice or should she have stayed home ?


_**A/N This story I'm writing really is for my own amusement~ But I feel honoured if anyone is reading this~ ^_^ I am British so please take note of that if you are American and you notice that I use different terms, sayings and spellings~ :3 Thank you~**_

Hello, my name is Willow Renee. I am a 15 year old girl living in Violet City in Johto. I've only ever known Violet City, my Mum works at the Pokemon School here, she uses that as the excuse to not let me go on a Pokemon journey.

"You don't need to go on a Pokemon journey Willow, you have everything you need to know about Pokemon right here!"

My best friend Zack grew up here too, but when he turned 10 his father allowed him to go on a Pokemon journey. He comes and visits around once a year so I'm not always lonely here. But hearing all his stories about traveling Johto and meeting new Pokemon and people and bonding with his Pokemon makes me want to go on a Pokemon journey more than ever!

I work at the Sprout Tower, the monks raise and train the Bellsprout there, and I feed and clean up after them. Not the most glamorous job, but at least I get to spend time with Pokemon!

"Willow!"

At the sound of my name I snap back to reality. I see Falkner the city's gym leader frowning at me. I look down at the Bellsprout I was cleaning to see it struggling from my tight grip.

"Ah! I'm so sorry little Bellsprout! I dosed off and didn't realise I was scrubbing you too hard!" I gently took the Bellsprout out the tub and placed it on a towel.

"Come on Willow! All the monks are complaining about you being too distant lately." Falkner's Pidgeot was shaking its head from behind him.

"I'm sorry.. I just feel different I guess.." I avoid eye contact with both Falkner and his Pidgeot.

"What's wrong?" Falkner asked more seriously.

"It's kind of embarrassing…" I keep my eyes directed at the ground.

"If you don't have a good enough reason the monks will want to stop you helping out." Falkner sighed. I shot my head up and looked at Falkner with tears stinging at my eyes.

"It's just… Remember Zack?" I was holding back from shouting, crying and blushing all at the same time. Falkner's eyes glistened with understanding at the mention of Zack.  
"Ah, I get you know. You want to travel like him, right?"

I bow my head and nod pitifully. "Sorry." I mutter.

Falkner searched around in his pocket for something, Pidgeot looked up to Falkner with understanding eyes. Falkner seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Willow." He says softly. I look up to see a pokeball in his hands. I don't know what to think, I'm not sure if he's giving it to me or showing it to me or what? I've never had my own Pokemon.

"My brother gave me this Cyndaquil, he tells me it's useless, but if you promise to leave Violet City and chase your dreams, I believe that you and Cyndaquil will be perfect for each other." Pidgeot lets out an excited cry and flaps its wings a little bit. A million thoughts fill my head, I imagine all the wonderful possibilities and how great it could be, and then I remember my Mum and her strict voice.

"I can't, my Mum would never allow it..." I feel the tears threaten to spill again.

"I'll deal with her," He winks cheekily. "You run off before she can stop you and I'll talk some sense into her, I am a gym leader after all, I can handle your Mum." I start to smile, which turns into a full on grin. The feelings of joy over whelm me as I realise what was happening. I leap on to Falkner and hug him tight laughing like a child. Pidgeot cries out with glee and all the Bellsprout in the room start dancing to the scene of happiness and the start of a great adventure. Falkner hands the pokeball to me. As I take it he says one single word to me.

"Go."

_**A/N Basically that is the introduction~ ^_^ If you've read this then I hope I didn't completely waste your time~**_

_**Thank you~**_  
_**Bye~**_


End file.
